More than friends
by Myh Lupin
Summary: U.A. - Harry teve que ir para os Estados Unidos por motivos de segurança e na volta descobre coisas dentro de si que era muito novo para saber aos 11 anos.


O eco de um telefone quebrou o silêncio na pequena casa que ficava em um dos bairros afastados de Londres. O telefone se calou por segundos antes de começar a tocar novamente. Era sábado de verão, o dia estava quente e já que a maioria dos moradores da residência Weasley eram crianças não era comum que o local ficasse cheio às dez da manhã nas férias. O telefone continuava a tocar insistentemente até que uma voz gritou no andar de cima da moradia aparentemente vazia.

- Alguém faz o favor de atender o maldito telefone? – disse o que pelo visto era um adolescente.

Não demorou muito para o telefone desistir e parar de tocar, o que foi para sua infelicidade (e mesmo que telefones não tenham sentimentos, foi uma infelicidade para a pessoa do outro lado da linha) porque no exato momento uma senhora ruiva de rosto bondoso entrou no compartimento.

- Que coisa – resmungou.

Deu meia-volta para voltar a falar com a vizinha sobre nada mais nada menos que receitas, quando o "TRIIIIM" voltou a se instalar pela casa. E lá foi a senhora novamente estender a mão para o telefone.

- Sim? Sirius? Um momento; vou chamá-lo.

Afastou a boca do bocal do telefone e tomou fôlego para gritar.

- HARRY!

O grito fez Percy, o suposto indivíduo do segundo andar, bufar. Ao mesmo tempo em que um garoto entrava vermelho e suado na sala seguido por seus amigos: Rony, Hermione, Gina e os gêmeos, Fred e Jorge. Harry e Hermione eram os únicos que não participavam da família, portanto não eram ruivos. Hermione era a filha da vizinha e melhor amiga de Gina, já Harry era o melhor amigo de Ronald, morava a onze quadras dali e por quem a caçula e única menina Weasley nutria uma paixão secreta. Ele estava passando uns dias na casa dos amigos, porque os pais foram a uma viajem que seu pai mencionou como uma "segunda lua-de-mel". O garoto de 11 anos tinha cabelos negros e rebeldes, olhos verdes como esmeraldas e joelhos ossudos.

- É o Sirius, querido. – disse a Sra. Weasley para o garoto ofegante e sorridente que parou a sua frente.

- Alô, tio Sirius – disse empolgado.

Os outros garotos que estavam no mesmo estado de Harry, por estarem acompanhando-o em suas travessuras - inicialmente planejadas pelos gêmeos - na rua, o encaravam ansiosos, mas ao contrário de todas as expectativas que ocorriam quando o padrinho do garoto Potter ligava Harry não começou a gargalhar, em vez disso todo seu sorriso sumiu, dando lugar a uma expressão chocada.

- Tem certeza de que não foi um trote, padrinho? – perguntou com a voz fraca.

E pelo que pareceu a resposta foi negativa, pois Harry entregou o telefone para Molly Weasley ainda chocado e foi se sentar no canto da sala com os olhos margeados. Seus três melhores amigos se entreolharam e se aproximaram. Cada um se agachou ao redor do moreno e o olharam preocupados; um silêncio dramático se estabeleceu naquele cantinho da sala.

- Harry? Você está bem? – perguntou Gina em meio a aquela densa tensão que se instalara desde a ligação.

Ele balançou a cabeça e ergueu o rosto para encará-la, em seu rosto o rastro de uma lágrima solitária. E sem mais nenhuma palavra a mais ele a abraçou e deixou outras dezenas de lágrimas escaparem enquanto afundava seu rosto nos cabelos ruivos da amiga, deixando-a corada até a raiz dos cabelos. E enquanto ele soluçava nos ombros da garota, a Sra. Weasley tampava a boca para conter os soluços ao ver a cena, porque obviamente a noticia abalara muito o garotinho que ela considerava como seu oitavo filho.

Quinze minutos depois e Harry parecia já ter chorado o suficiente abraçado a uma assustada Gina, que nem sequer sabia o motivo para consolar o amigo. Ele ergueu o rosto molhado e encarou as pessoas que o olhavam, nessa hora nem parecia o garoto que estava correndo pela rua enquanto gargalhava a alguns minutos atrás. Ele olhou desolado para Molly em um pedido mudo para que ela o ajudasse.

- Venham crianças, sentem-se aqui – e voltou-se para o garoto que continuava sentado no chão – Harry, querido, pode ir para o quarto de Rony enquanto eu explico a eles o que aconteceu, ok?

O menino assentiu e se levantou, caminhando com passos arrastados até o último quarto da casa. Quando ele sumiu pela escada a matriarca começou a falar.

- O Sirius ligou – ela respirou fundo -, porque parece que os pais de Harry sumiram e não há nenhuma notícia de onde estejam. Certamente eles não fugiram de nada, porque todas suas coisas e dinheiro ficaram no quarto do hotel, então suspeita-se que foram seqüestrados. O padrinho virá buscá-lo amanhã para morar com ele nos Estados Unidos, porque pelo tipo do trabalho de Tiago e Lílian Potter não nos surpreende que sejam os bandidos mais perigosos dos últimos tempos que estejam por trás disso. Então se for quem a polícia pensa, eles virão atrás de Harry também. Vocês não têm idade para saber da história completa sobre eles, queridos, mas saibam que da última vez que pegaram alguém essa pessoa não saiu ilesa. Agora peço que não perturbem Harry com essa última informação que lhes dei.

A noite veio e se foi sem mais impactos e então chegou a despedida. Uma moto preta parou em frente à última casa da rua e buzinou. Quase imediatamente a porta se escancarou e Harry Potter saiu correndo de lá em direção ao padrinho que mal tivera tempo de tirar o capacete. O menino o abraçou com força enquanto Sirius afagava seus cabelos negros.

- Calma garotinho. Vamos até Molly, cadê ela? – perguntou o homem em tom calmo.

Harry soltou o padrinho, apontou para a casa e depois de um aceno do herdeiro Black se dirigiu a Rony que estava parada junto a Gina na porta da casa, enquanto Sirius entrava na casa para falar com a matriarca.

- Acho que chegou a hora da despedida, não é? – disse o ruivo com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

Harry retribuiu o sorriso e abraçou a quem sempre seria seu melhor amigo. E quando se separaram ele virou para Gina que parecia estar usando todo seu alto-controle para não se entregar às lágrimas. O moreno a abraçou com força.

- Vou sentir sua falta, Gininha.

Ela deu um tapa no braço dele pelo apelido e riu fracamente.

- Como você consegue me fazer rir em uma hora dessas, seu chato?

Então chegou à hora de se despedir de Hermione que chorava silenciosa do outro lado de Rony.

- Você sempre será minha irmãzinha, ok?

Hermione assentiu enquanto enxugava as lágrimas. Ele se afastou e olhou para seus melhores amigos, que estavam lado a lado. Ele próprio não sabia como conseguia estar sorrindo enquanto o que mais queria era se enfurnar dentro do quarto e chorar por estar se afastando dos seus únicos amigos. Na verdade queria muito ficar, mas preferia se afastar por algum tempo, do que para sempre como temia que acontecesse com seus pais.

Segundos depois Sirius saiu da casa acompanhado de Molly e todos os outros Weasley e depois de vários abraços e despedidas chegara a hora de ir. Eles iriam de taxi até o aeroporto, lhe informou Sirius, porque a moto agora pertencia – depois de muita relutância - ao Sr. Weasley. O atraente moreno entregou o capacete a Arthur e entrou no taxi juntamente de Harry que lhes prometia escrever sempre que possível. O garoto olhou para o semblante preocupado e triste do padrinho e descansou a cabeça em seu ombro, cansado, afinal, não era fácil saber que seus pais sumiram do nada e em menos de 24 horas depois ter que se despedir dos seus três melhores amigos sem saber se tem data ou não para voltar porque tem um louco à sua procura.


End file.
